SPC02/Image Gallery
Screenshots Suite PC 02 - 01.png|Cure Melody doing the pose for the first time Suite PC 02 - 02.png|Cure Rhythm doing the pose for the first time Suite PC 02 - 03.png|Cures confront the Negatone Suite PC 02 - 04.png|Melody and Rhythm continue to argue Suite PC 02 - 05.png|They stare at the opponent Suite PC 02 - 06.png|Hummy concerned Suite PC 02 - 07.png|Rhythm determined Suite PC 02 - 08.png|She holds Melody's hand Suite PC 02 - 10.png|Hummy tries to help Suite PC 02 - 11.png|Minor Land yells to attack Suite PC 02 - 12.png|The Cures collide with each other Suite PC 02 - 13.png|And end up in a tree Suite PC 02 - 14.png|Before changing back Suite PC 02 - 15.png|Hummy gives up Suite PC 02 - 16.png|The Cures glare at each other Suite PC 02 - 17.png|Siren smirks Suite PC 02 - 18.png|Hibiki and Kanade give up Suite PC 02 - 19.png|Hibiki and Kanade continue to brood Suite PC 02 - 20.png|Hummy watching Suite PC 02 - 21.png|Fairy Tones near water Suite PC 02 - 22.png|Staring at the Cure Modules Suite PC 02 - 23.png|Hummy tries to cheer them up Suite PC 02 - 24.png|Fairy Tones build a bride Suite PC 02 - 25.png|Image of Minor Land forces Suite PC 02 - 26.png|Minor Land silhouttes with Legendary Score Suite PC 02 - 27.png|Hummy yells at them Suite PC 02 - 28.png|Dory & Rery stare at each other Suite PC 02 - 29.png|Kanade's still upset Suite PC 02 - 30.png|The corrupted Note and Kanade's record Suite PC 02 - 31.png|Hummy upset Suite PC 02 - 32.png|Kanade leaves Suite PC 02 - 33.png|But worries as she goes Suite PC 02 - 34.png|Hibiki worries Suite PC 02 - 35.png|She stares at the piano Suite PC 02 - 36.png|Image of the two in better times Suite PC 02 - 38.png|Kanade after leaving with new friends a year prior Suite PC 02 - 39.png|Hibiki with Hummy Suite PC 02 - 40.png|Minor Land forces reporting to Mephisto Suite PC 02 - 41.png|Crying Trio de Minor Suite PC 02 - 42.png|Mephisto unamused Suite PC 02 - 43.png|Mephisto yells at Siren Suite PC 02 - 44.png|Siren confident Suite PC 02 - 45.png|Trio de Minor regains confidence Suite PC 02 - 46.png|Hibiki still angry at Kanade Suite PC 02 - 47.png|Hibiki meets a girl by her tree Suite PC 02 - 48.png|Rena crying Suite PC 02 - 49.png|Hibiki comforts Rena Suite PC 02 - 50.png|Kanade appears to them Suite PC 02 - 51.png|Kanade worried Suite PC 02 - 52.png|Arisa waiting by the other tree Suite PC 02 - 53.png|Rena and Arisa reunite Suite PC 02 - 54.png|Angry Siren Suite PC 02 - 55.png|The Negatone reappears Suite PC 02 - 56.png|Rena and Arisa affected by the Negatone Suite PC 02 - 57.png|Hummy lands on Falsetto's head Suite PC 02 - 58.png|Hummy knocked away Suite PC 02 - 59ZNY.png|We won't Suite PC 02 - 60.png|forgive you! Suite PC 02 - 61.png|Second face-off with the Negatone Suite PC 02 - 62.png|Kanade by the other tree in flashback Suite PC 02 - 64.png|The Cures holding hands Suite PC 02 - 65.png|A successful jump together Suite PC 02 - 66.png|Hummy and the Fairy Tones happy over the bonding Suite PC 02 - 67.png|Siren scratching Falsetto's head angrily Suite PC 02 - 68.png|Happy Rhythm Suite PC 02 - 69.png|Happy Melody Suite PC 02 - 70.png|The Suite team together Suite PC 02 - 71.png|Double Pretty Cure Kick Suite PC 02 - 75.png|A note emerges from the record Suite PC 02 - 76.png|Dory collects the note Suite PC 02 - 77.png|Rena and Arisa asleep together Suite PC 02 - 79.png|Hibiki and Kanade listening to the record together Suite PC 02 - 80.png|And hold hands for their partnership Suite PC 02 - 81.png|Hummy wants to join in Suite PC 02 - 82.png|Kanade shakes Hummy's paw Suite PC 02 - 83.png|An iris focusing on the shaking Suite PC 02 - 84.png|Kanade feels a reaction Suite PC 02 - 85.png|Kanade's love of paw-pads is revealed Suite PC 02 - 86.png|Devious Hibiki Suite PC 02 - 87.png|Kanade yells in embarrassment Suite PC 02 - 89.png|Kanade yelling Suite PC 02 - 90.png|Hibiki running Suite PC 02 - 91.png|The duo...are friends again? Nega0102.gif|This Negatone was carried over from the first episode Episode 1 Onpu.jpg|This Onpu was carried over from the first episode spc02screens8.jpg|Episode 2 ending card Wallpapers wall_suite_2_1_s.jpg|Pretty Cure Online's wallpaper for the episode (ver. 1). wall_suite_2_2_s.jpg|Pretty Cure Online's wallpaper for the episode (ver. 4). Category:Image Galleries Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes